Letras sugerentes
by Ruedi
Summary: Haru se envalentone a participar en un concurso de literatura. Cuando recibe el género a escribir pensó que no iba a ser capaz de afrontarlo. ¿Qué ocultan sus palabras con respecto a su relación con Yuujin? (Para "La semana de la actividad sexual" del foro "Proyecto 1-8")


Esto fue más fuerte que yo. Lo admito. Estoy obsesionada con estos dos. Sepan disculpar, ya se me pasará.

 _Disclaimer:_ Digimon no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos autores (Toei, Bandai, etc.).

Letras sugerentes

 **Capítulo único:** _El género_

Estaba muy emocionado porque había ganado un concurso de cuentos. Representó a su colegio y salió victorioso. Le habían hecho una pequeña fiesta e incluso Astra le hizo una entrevista improvisada para su canal en AppTube. Haru le dijo que no era necesario, pero el rubio insistió y se divirtieron haciéndola.

Tres semanas más tarde, su profesor de literatura le comentó de un concurso a nivel regional y le preguntó si se animaba a participar. Le dijo que, a diferencia del concurso anterior, el género lo elegía el azar y que podía ser un cuento breve o un relato más extenso, si le interesaba le pasaba al otro día más datos. Lo consultó esa tarde con Yuujin.

—¿Por qué no querrías participar? —le preguntó el pelirrojo a la salida de su práctica de fútbol. Haru lo había pasado a buscar. Le resultaba extraño que no aceptara un concurso así sabiendo el talento que tenía.

—Me da miedo… El género que me toque —confesó de camino a casa.

—Bueno, un buen escritor debe saber desenvolverse en la mayor cantidad de géneros posibles, ¿no? —Shinkai no estaba muy convencido—. Si yo quiero ser un buen entrenador de fútbol, debo saber entrenar niños de primaria y también adultos —ya estaban cursando el último año de secundaria y los perfiles para sus vidas adultas se estaban comenzando a dibujar.

A pesar del ánimo indiscutible de su mejor amigo, Haru tenía dudas, ¿y si le tocaba terror? ¿Comedia? ¿Teatro? No era bueno en esos géneros. Para la fantasía tenía mucho talento, igual que la poesía. Pero le aterraba saber que podría tocarle algo que no pudiera manejar. Sin embargo, Yuujin lo alentó unos días más, después de todo, ¿qué podía perder? El premio era una beca para un taller de escritura en una universidad muy prestigiosa. Debía confesar que era muy llamativo.

Se terminó inscribiendo.

Una semana después, lo citaron en esa universidad para que le explicaran las bases del concurso más a fondo y otorgarle el género con el que debía manejarse desde ese día hasta dentro de cinco meses que era la fecha límite de entrega.

—Tenga —un hombre de bigotes le dio un sobre blanco cuando terminaron de explicar todo. Haru sabía que era su género. Estaba nervioso. No quiso abrir el sobre hasta llegar a su casa.

Su madre le preguntó cómo estuvo todo, se sirvió algo para tomar y corrió escaleras arriba. El corazón le latía a mil por hora. Tenía mil ideas en su cabeza para que pudiera pasarlas a una hoja en blanco, ¡ojalá el género lo ayude!

Yuujin lo llamó y le preguntó cómo había salido todo. Haru le respondió que aún no había abierto el sobre con el género.

—¿Quieres que vaya para allá y lo descubramos juntos?

El de ojos celestes sonrió. ¡Sí, claro! ¡Así estaría más confiado!

Oozora no tardó mucho en llegar. Estaban los dos sentados en la cama. Haru sostenía el sobre con los dedos temblorosos. Su mejor amigo le puso la mano en el hombro para tranquilizarlo. Intercambiaron una mirada fugaz, Shinkai exhaló un largo suspiro y abrió la parte superior del sobre. Tenía los ojos cerrados.

—¿Puedo verlo? —preguntó Haru, inocente.

Yuujin abrió los ojos como platos y pestañó varias veces para cerciorarse de que no estaba leyendo mal.

—Espera —detuvo Yuujin unos segundos. Se revolvió el cabello con una mano y tragó fuerte: Haru iba a pasarla muy mal…—. No te desmayes, lo único.

Lentamente, el de pelo verde abrió los ojos, ¡no podía ser tan malo!

 _Sí, cómo no…_

—¿No me lo pueden cambiar? ¿Es en serio? —Haru llamó en seguida a uno de los jueces del concurso en la universidad—. ¡Tengo casi diecisiete años, no tengo experiencia en…! ¿Qué tiene que ver que soy joven? ¡Y no…! ¡No, no quiero abandonar! De acuerdo… —miró a Yuujin—. No quieren cambiarme el género, sería injusto para los otros participantes —el pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Qué haré? ¡Hubiera preferido hasta comedia!

—Bueno, puedes ponerle un tinte cómico si… —empezó el otro.

—No dice "comedia romántica" —Haru se puso de pie y se agarró la cabeza con las dos manos—, dice "romántico-erótico", ¿cómo diablos escribiré eso?

Haru estaba rojo como su chaqueta; Yuujin apenas tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Le dijo que, por ahí, Eri podría ayudarlo…

La llamó.

Y lo primero que hizo la idol número uno de Japón fue lanzar una risotada. Luego le pidió disculpas y le dijo que no podía ayudarlo. No tenía experiencia alguna y si la tenía no la iba a compartir con él, era muy privado; llamó a Astra, se ofreció pasarle unos videos que podrían _inspirarlo_ pero Haru rechazó la oferta en seguida: lo único que le faltaba, ¡ver películas para adultos!

—Tienes cinco meses para pensarlo, Haru, no te desanimes —el nombrado suspiró y agradeció las buenas intenciones de querido compañero, mientras se marchaba.

Esa noche no durmió. ¿De qué manera afrontar el reto? ¿Cómo hacerlo? En su vida había… Se ocultó el rostro en las manos y se sintió avergonzado, ¿qué pasaba si ganaba? ¡Lo recordarían como escritor de…! Dio un grito al cielo y prendió su computadora. Abrió el procesador de texto y la página en blanco lo volvió loco. Agarró un papel, tenía que planear todo: el protagonista sería un joven de…

—¿Un chico?—¿Por qué no, se dijo. La intuición le dijo que siempre las protagonistas de esos relatos eran mujeres. Sería un poco más original si el protagónico fuera un chico, ¿no? Un chico de complexión estándar, simpático, pero poco dado a las relaciones profundas.

De a poco, Haru comenzó a hilar un esbozo de historia: el protagonista de su relato era un chico que quería ser chef de grandes hoteles del mundo. Estudió en un secundario común y trabajó en varias pastelerías y locales de comida para ir aprendiendo. Se fue a vivir solo y…

¡Estaba comenzando a gustarle! Probablemente no podría ser tan malo el género si le ponía ganas e imaginación.

A los dos meses tenía escrito aproximadamente una buena cantidad de páginas. Quiso pedir la opinión de Ai.

—Está muy bien —respondió la rubia, una tarde—. Pero, ¿sabes una cosa? Siento que el protagonista no está _realmente_ enamorado de la pastelera —empezó—. La siento, ¿cómo decirlo? Cómo si fuera su hermana mayor, en cambio, la relación con su compañero de cuarto, ¿no te has dado cuenta que es muy peculiar?

En la historia, su protagonista compartía un departamento con un compañero de la academia de gastronomía. Haru no se percató del detalle hasta que se lo comentó y se sonrojó.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

El corazón de Shinkai dio un vuelco, ¿por qué ése tipo de relación le llamaría la atención?

—¿No te ofendes conmigo si te dijo la verdad? —él negó—. Escribes muy bien, siempre lo has hecho. Usas las palabras de manera muy dulce y sabes llegar, pero… Me da la sensación de que a tu protagonista no le gusta esa mujer que empeñas en mostrar, es más, la siento algo _forzada_ —Haru bajó la mirada—. Lo que quiero decir es que él parece estar enamorado de su compañero de cuarto…

El de pelo verde agradeció la opinión de ella. Tomó las hojas y se fue.

Tenía los ojos llorosos, ¿por qué le estaba afectando lo que ella le dijo? ¿Porque le dijo la verdad? No, no era sólo por eso. Dejó las hojas a un costado del banco donde estaba sentado y se revolvió los cabellos con una mano, pensativo. La voz reconocible de Yuujin lo sorprendió, aunque al pelirrojo le sorprendió aún más verlo algo cabizbajo.

—¿Es el escrito? ¿Puedo verlo?

La sangre se le subió a la cabeza al recordar las palabras de Ai. Pero fue incapaz de negarle nada a él, así que asintió y alejó la mirada de sus ojos verdes.

—Si te incomoda, no lo veo, Haru.

—No, me gustaría que lo hicieras, quiero oír otra opinión—y le comentó que fue a verla a Ai. Yuujin le propuso si quería que fueran hasta su casa y lo leían en un lugar más tranquilo. Shinkai no tuvo objeciones y cuando quisieron darse cuenta, estaban en la habitación del pelirrojo envueltos en un ambiente que sólo parecía incomodar al de pelo verde, quién se recostó en la cama, dándole la espalda al otro chico. Yuujin sólo sonría ante ésa muestra tan infantil y tímida que sólo le provocaba ciertas risitas por lo bajo. El pelirrojo se sentó en el escritorio y sus ojos se movían veloces…

—Haru… —el aludido se sentó en la cama y algo, _algo_ dentro de él se removió como si hundiera su pie dentro de unas arenas movedizas, ¿dónde estaba yendo? ¿Para qué lado escapar, huir, perderse?—. Siempre me ha gustado cómo empleas las palabras, pero aquí, ¡te luciste! Les pusiste mucho esmero a los personajes —aquello pareció agradar en sobremanera al autor—. ¿Qué te dijo Ai? Normalmente, respetas muchísimo sus palabras —Haru, a tientas le explicó, con mucho nerviosismo. Yuujin lo oyó pacientemente.

—¿Tú crees que ella está en lo correcto? Me ha dejado como perdido…

Se hizo un breve silencio.

—¿Tienes pensado cómo seguirla?

—Más o menos —respondió Shinkai—. Quería que ella ganara un concurso, lo que hace al protagonista sentirse entre la espada y la pared: porque sabe que si gana se va a ir a Hokkaido pero él no está a la altura de poder hacerse cargo de sí mismo, ¿me explico?

—Sí. Y va a encontrar consuelo en su mejor amigo, ¿verdad? Sabes, siento que su mejor amigo… No sé, por ahí Ai no te lo dijo bien o no lo notó bien, pero no es el protagonista quién no parece estar enamorado de ella, más bien es el compañero de cuarto quien parece tener sentimientos por él, ¿lo has pensado? —Haru abrió un poco los ojos. Yuujin se sentó a su lado—. Sé que una persona con inclinaciones artísticas como tú vuelcan de sí mismas mucho en lo que hacen —el corazón de Shinkai batía compases dignos de un clímax de ópera—, noté mucho de ti y de mí en ellos dos… —Yuujin no miró a Haru, pero éste sí y comenzó a respirar con más fuerza—. Tu protagónico es de a ratos inseguro, tímido, retraído y con poca confianza. Sólo es su mejor amigo quién lo saca del pozo y lo hace avanzar —se produjo un silencio.

 _Basta, por favor…_

—Es curioso, ¿no has notado que…?

—¡Basta!

—¿Haru…?

El nombrado tomó las hojas con fuerza, se las arrebató y ocultándose la cara entre esas páginas, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. El pelirrojo quedó helado sin entender la reacción de _su_ Haru… Reaccionó dos segundos más tarde, abrazándolo.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le susurró Yuujin.

—Creo que… mi yo interno quiere decirme algo con este escrito —empezó entre sollozos—. Y no soy capaz de aceptarlo —se hizo otro profundo silencio. Haru comenzó a rememorar su vida al lado del chico de ojos verdes: las palabras que siempre le dedicaba, el cariño con el que siempre se esmeraba en profesar para que él siempre estuviera calmo y sereno. ¿No era el compañero de cuarto, en una línea de su escrito, que le decía " _tengo el deseo de protegerte. Si algo malo te ocurre, seré tu consuelo"?._

¿Acaso no soñaba paisajes pintados de rojo y verde, donde un muchacho muy similar a Yuujin decía esas declaraciones? Lo hacía sentir relajado, como la marea calma en un soleado día de verano.

Haru intensificó el abrazo.

—Yuujin, ¿nosotros qué tenemos? ¿Qué nos une?

—El corazón, Haru.

Aquello fue un suspiro, la exhalación, la espuma de mar de bañaba sus pies descalzos en la arena del mundo. Aquél basto océano de tintes rojizos y esmeraldas lo invitó toda la vida a sumergirse en él, y Shinkai, con sus cabellos verdes al viento, tuvo miedo de ingresar. Prefería estar en la orilla, admirándolo, siendo su confidente y sólo imaginaba la calidez de esas aguas en otro plano.

Pero hoy decidió que ya no imaginaría la calidez de las aguas. Las sentiría. Sin embargo, sus pies eran frágiles, temerosos, tiesos. La marea se aproximaba a él lentamente, lo observaba con profundo cariño. Se aproximó despacio y acarició sus dedos. Luego, Haru comenzó a sentir que sus pies iban llenándose de vida, de calor, de un sentimiento sin nombre que lo iba bañando, purificando en cada rincón de su joven piel.

Hasta que, finalmente, se hundió por completo en esas aguas de amor.

Así fue como Haru Shinkai, sumido en un inocente y magnífico sentimiento de enamoramiento describió un beso en aquélla obra para el concurso: así fue como él sintió el primer beso en sus labios, el beso de las aguas rojizas pintadas de verde, que se mezclaban con sus cabellos esmeralda y sus ojos celestes. Fue esa tarde cuando él sintió temor por el rumbo de su obra y descubrió que ése temor no era más que un velo para dar paso a un mundo desconocido y maravilloso.

Haru terminó la obra a tiempo. Una semana antes, le pidió a su compañero Yuujin que la leyera. El pelirrojo lo hizo con afán e impaciencia, pues todas las escenas románticas que encontró sabía el peso real por el cual estaban basadas entre el protagonista y el amante, su compañero de cuarto, en la obra ficticia: aunque notó cómo Haru dejó volar la imaginación en ciertas escenas que lo dejaron helado por fuera y cálido por dentro.

—¿En serio eres tú el autor? —le dijo una tarde, en la habitación de Shinkai, medio en broma, medio en serio—. Haru, no sé qué tan orgulloso estés de las escenas "picantes" pero has sabido describirlas como un genuino poeta.

El nombrado, con su carácter tan de perfil bajo, sólo le sonrió dulcemente y no dijo nada: esas noches, cuando el pelirrojo no estaba a su lado y tenía que avanzar la historia, ¡lo había soñado de tantas maneras distintas! Fue la inspiración perfecta que precisaba; las caricias de ambos jóvenes como si unas plumas descendieran sobre sus pieles, gemidos suaves, cuerpos que encontraban la sintonía y el ritmo justo a medida que la historia acrecentaba en pasión, para finalmente sucumbir una y mil veces a esos lugares prohibidos, altos y fornidos, que de haberlos descrito vulgarmente, hubiera perdido toda la sutileza de la obra.

Aquélla noche, Yuujin se quedó a dormir en la casa de Haru. Eran dos jóvenes de diecisiete años, a punto de terminar sus estudios secundarios y viviendo las experiencias de un nuevo y primerizo amor que no sabían cómo iban a anclar ni tampoco cómo sería su viaje, de lo único que estaban seguros es que querían surcar el camino juntos.

Pero esa noche, Yuujin quiso sentir lo mismo que los protagonistas de la obra de su amante. Haru fue incapaz de negarse ante esa seductora marea borgoña y esmeralda que lo invitaba a zambullirse dulcemente…

Haru Shinkai quedó tercero en el concurso: los jueces estuvieron sorprendidos no sólo por cómo utilizó tan originalmente el género, sino también, por la delicadeza y delicia de cada palabra usada. Estaba orgulloso. Pero más orgulloso estaba de que aquella obra fuera el puntapié para ser feliz…Feliz junto al mar llamado Yuujin Oozora, que en su imaginación quería decir "amor".

OoOoOo

Esto fue tremendamente más suave de lo que imaginaba XD Quería ser más explícita como en mis otros dos relatos, pero me di cuenta que Haru es literatura, poesía, magia, y sentí que así concibió él no sólo la entrega física y espiritual para con su amado, sino también el reconocer que estaba enamorado de Yuujin. Tengo debilidad de escribir muy poéticamente cuando la señora inspiración irrumpe en mi cabecita (?). No quería nada vulgar, quería esas metáforas, esas imágenes retóricas que alimentan más la imaginación que lo explícito. ¿No es más excitante así?

Saludos!


End file.
